Letting Go
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Galardia laughed. "Damn, I guess I really am pathetic. Here you are, letting go, and I'm too scared to say goodbye." "Guy... You don't need to-" What happened next was too perfectly arranged to be an accident. Guy/Natalia *ONESHOT*


**Hey there! This is my first fanfiction on the **_**Tales of the Abyss**_** section! I love this game to death. TO. DEATH. This one's going to be a Guy/Natalia, but I'll be writing other pairings too~**

**XxLetting GoxX**

The halls of Baticul Castle were quiet.

The knights had ceased all chatter, the maids tip-toed around; it was as if the castle was holding its breath.

"Father, please!" The young heiress insisted.

"Natalia, I said no." His Majesty answered, for what seemed like the 10th time.

"But Father...! I have every right to help those replicas! I owe it to them! I owe it to..." Natalia's voice wavered. _He_ had promised the surviving replicas a save haven. It was his final wish...

"To Asch, Natalia?" He asked, and she flinched at his name. "Do you think Asch might have been alright with you traveling the country on foot, all alone?!"

"I..."

"Your Majesty, please." Interupted a silky, comforting voice. Enter Gailardia Galan Gardios, or Guy for short. He had been staying with King Ingobert VI on behalf of Emperor Peony the IX, and he seemed to have entered the room in the middle of a family feud.

"I think you should let her go. She's quite capable. I vouch on her behalf." The blond stated.

"Guy..." Natalia seemed at a loss of words.

"Then you understand, Master Galardia..." The king began. "If anything happens to my daughter, I'll have you executed. Is that clear?"

"Yes, King Ingobert."

"...Very well. Both of you are dismissed."

Guy bowed and turned to leave, but as he exited the hall, Natalia caught up to him.

"Guy..." She began.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." In that moment, she did something crazy. Something no girl who knew Guy's condition would do: She hugged him.

Guy jumped out of skin. He released himself of her grasp, and stared at her with crazy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Natalia whispered, and she ran off.

"Natalia, wait...!" But she was too far gone. So far, that Guy could have never guessed that there were tears streaking her cheeks.

**Xx****Gailardia Galan GardiosxX**

Guy stared at the roof in the castle's guest room. He had been staying there for a while, so the room looked used. But that wasn't what was on his mind.

_Dammit! I didn't even think back there. I just reacted; I might've hurt Natalia!_

_Natalia..._

His mind wavered to all the time they spent traveling together, along with the others. She was left out sometimes, maybe it was her royal air or her horrible cooking, but he had always tried to cheer her up. She was special to him, he realized. She was his friend, and... maybe even beyond that. Her smile lit up the world; it made him feel like everything's OK. Hod was never destroyed, he was still a noble, and he had her by his side.

But that stupid reaction of his screwed up everything. It messed him up pretty bad: the death of his sister, the corpses of his maids all on top of him...

He shivered his mind back into reality. None of that was Natalia's fault. She didn't deserve that reaction. She deserved so much more.

Guy continued to look for a solution when he got an idea. A crazy but brilliant idea.

**XxNatalia Luzu Kimlaska-LanvaldearxX**

Natalia was in the baths.

Her mind couldn't seem to focus on a single thing. Every time she focuses on something, her mind returns to Guy. _Guy, Guy, Guy. Is that all you think about?_

She didn't know if she loved him. She had loved once, and that love tore her apart. But... Guy was different. He was kind, a gentleman, and he was always there for her. And...

In that split second, when she hugged him, his heart beating so close to hers...

If that wasn't love, she wasn't sure what it was.

All she knew was that it made her feel like she was on top of the world.

**XxGoodbyexX**

"Natalia, are you sure?" Her father asked, one more time.

"Yes. I have to help, in any way I can."

"Alright. May Lorelei protect you, my princess." The king said, and he seemed close to tears.

Natalia exited the conference hall. She was up and ready: dressed in her traveling attire, with her bow and arrows, her quiver fully stocked.

But as she walked outside, a flash of blond was waiting for her.

"Guy! Hello!" She saluted.

He turned and she realized he was wearing his traveling clothes as well. Was he sent on another trip by the Emperor?

"Hey, Natalia..." He answered, but he seemed out of place.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." The blonde stated as she streched her hand for a hand-shake, even though she didn't want to say goodbye.

Galardia laughed. "Damn, I guess I really am pathetic. Here you are, letting go, and I'm too scared to say goodbye."

"Guy... You don't need to-"

What happened next was too perfectly arranged to be an accident.

Guy held her hand back, so he wouldn't hurt her, and he embraced her. Natalia was left breathless. She could smell the soap he used, and he smelled rather nice.

"I don't want to say goodbye. I'm going with you."

She buried her face in his chest and smiled. He's trying to conquer his fear, just for her.

"Promise to never let me go, Guy."

**~O~**

**Like it? Hate it? Couldn't care less? Let me know!**

**Leave a review!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
